In today's 9-1-1 environment, the public can primarily make only emergency voice calls and Teletype calls (by deaf or hearing impaired persons). When a 9-1-1 call is made, typically only minimal data is delivered with the call, such as Automatic Number Identification (ANI), subscriber name, and Automatic Location Identification, when available.
The Next Generation 9-1-1 (NG9-1-1) system is an Internet Protocol/Session Initiation Protocol (IP/SIP)-based emergency communication system proposed by the National Emergency Number Association. NG9-1-1 provides media convergence and data integration that is not possible with the current emergency communication system. For example, it is not possible to send text, a picture, or a video to an emergency call taker using the current 9-1-1 system, but the NG9-1-1 system is designed to allow such multimedia communications. Also, additional data, such as floor plans, health records, or telematics data, can be delivered to the emergency call taker when this data is needed.
It has been envisioned that the NG9-1-1 environment may permit the public to make voice, text, or video emergency “calls” from any communications device via IP-based networks. Currently, however, no one has discovered how text communications, such as instant messages (IMs) and short message service (SMS) messages, can be integrated into a 9-1-1 environment.